


Christmas Gift Exchange

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Lofty and Dom exchange gifts before they go and see Sheilagh on Christmas day. What did they get each other?I know it's a little late, but I honestly didn't have the energy to finish and post over Christmas, so better late than never.If you like it or even arn't too keen on it, aKudos is very welcome. A review is loved even more.





	Christmas Gift Exchange

"First Christmas Together..." Lofty says with a smile  
"First Christmas as husbands and first of many" Dom says smuggly  
They are heading to the hospital to see Sheila in a few hours. Carol was coming to the hospital to the hospital with her infamous Christmas Dinner.  
"Yeah, kind of scary when you say it like that" Lofty said with a kiss  
"Come on, we had lots of foreplay" Dom said with a grin  
"I know" Lofty reassured him "Oh I'm going to need to take Charlotte's and Robyn's Christmas present, and Dylan's. Think he is working today" Lofty said "He normmaly works Christmas, did I tell you about the year we spent Christmas eve on his boat? It was so good... We listened to a Christmas Carol, drank and ate, and he wore the weirdest shirt I had ever seen him in, but... For the first time, in a long time, I felt happy about working Christmas and I wasn't alone and we really turned a corner. It was a good feeling"  
"Yeah? Sounds very low key" Dom answered  
"Yeah, Dylan is low key but I used to drive him crazy at work, but you know me, I want to be friends with everyone even the hard nuts to crack. I wonder who had me this year for secret santa? Oh did you hear... Mo got handcuffs from her secret santa!" Lofty said with a smile  
"Oh her and Mr T could... OK not thinking about that" Dom finished with a grimace  
"Probley best. Fletch told me." Lofty said with a smile  
"You knew Fletch from ED didn't you?" Dom asked  
"Yeah, well knew him somewhat." Lofty confirmed  
"Would you ever go back to ED?" Dom asked interestedly  
"I miss the team, and I miss seeing the different people and being their first point of call. I think I helped a lot of people in ED, like we had an autistic teen, and we found out by accident that he liked music, I had a homeless person who didn't have anything so found him things and he was so grateful. I had a few kids who are memorable and young adults too. Old and young. I do miss the children a bit and being on the front line, you know helping diagnose that kind of thing and hearing the interesting life stories."  
"You do spot unusual things, I will give you that. But you are just as important on Keller and AAU. So onto happier things, can we exchange gifts now?" Dom asked  
"Of course" Lofty said pulling out a medium sized bag, while Dom pulled out a similar sized bag out.  
"OK so I know with the honeymoon, we were on a budget... But I've never been good with budgets" Dom said  
"Dom.." Lofty said with a shake of his head. He shouldn't be surprised.  
"Together?" Dom asked  
"Together" Agrees Lofty pulling out the first parcel  
Dom watched Lofty while he was opening his gift  
"Oh Dom, thank you" Lofty said pulling out a navy shirt with a discreet floral pattern in a soft cotton.  
"I know its not your usual choice, but I thought, I dunno you wouldn't mind some subtly, I've still got the receipt if you want to change it?"  
"No it's great, thank you" Lofty said as Dom finished opening his first present  
"Lofty, thank you" Dom said with a smile finding a photo frame with a picture of him and Lofty in it from the wedding. He smiled at the gesture.  
"Well we need some decoration" Lofty said with a smile

Dom smiled as he and Lofty opened their second present  
"I needed a new watch" Lofty said looking at the brown, leather strap watch, with a black face and brown hands.  
"I thought you did." Dom said as he opened Lofty's and found a new phone case. He turned it over and saw it was the picture from their impromptu wedding, of him and Lofty dancing.  
"Robyn took it and sent it to me" Lofty said by way explanation "I don't know if it's too showy..."  
"No. It's perfect" Dom said with a smile as he watched Lofty open his present making Lofty laugh at another phone cover, only this one had the selfie they'd taken.  
"I love it" Lofty enthused as he proceeded to pull off his old cover and put a new cover on. Dom smiled at Lofty's enthusiasm. 

They both opened the next present together. Lofty pulled out a black bracelet with a silver plate on.  
"Oh wow Lofty, I love them" Dom said before Lofty could read the plaque and found a handful of rubber bracelets. Intregued he turned them over  
"I am worthy"  
"I am strong"  
"I am handsome"  
"I am awesome"  
"I am amazing"  
"I am loved"  
"I am me"  
"Where ever did you find them?" Dom asked interestedly.  
"My little secret, I know their a bit... Bright but I thought you might need reminding every now and then"  
"No I love them..." Dom said reassuringly  
Lofty took a close look at the bracelet he had from Dom  
"Perfect" was engraved in clear text on the silver plate  
"Dom, I'm far from perfect" Lofty said gazing at Dom but smiling at the bracelets sentiment.  
"You are perfect to me" Dom said with conviction  
"It's just a reminder, I mean just in case you forget"  
"I love it. Thank you" Lofty said 

Dom opened one of the last 2 presents from Lofty and found a pair of black, thick gloves and as he looked closely, he saw they were screen gloves so he could access his phone wearing them.  
"Oh they are perfect" Dom said with a smile "I can still check social media"  
"Thought so, plus they will keep your hands warm. They are thermal like mine"  
"Thank you, is this so I stop stealing yours?" Dom said  
"Maybe" Lofty answered with a smile  
Lofty opened his present from Dom and found a key ring with a shrunken bag on Roast Chicken crisps making him chuckle  
"Did you make these?" he asked interestdly  
"I found someone in Facebook that makes them" Dom said proudly "You know the person who did the sweet trees for Zosia's wedding"  
"I love it. Thank you." Lofty said with a chuckle  
Dom and Lofty were both down to their last present. Dom's one was small and  soft, Lofty's was small and square. 

Dom opened his first to find tissue paper, before finding the beginnings of lots of pieces of fabric sewn together. As he looked closer he saw it was pictures of him and Lofty, a piece of dark blue material and burgandy, feeling a lot like the the scrubs material, he unraveled the meter long fabric, which also contained a rich material in a deep burgandy that Dom thought look extremely familiar.  
"It's a work in progress..." Lofty said with a smile  
"Did you make it?" Dom asked  
"Yeah, I did quilting as one of my new years resolutions"  
"Oh yeah along with over coming your fear of woodlice" Dom said with a smile  
Lofty smiled at the reminder at the beginning of the year.  
"I was able to get a spare bit of material from the tailors so I've not used our suits. It's just the start of us, so it's a work in progress...but as more things happen.." Lofty said with a shy smile  
"Thank you" Dom said "It's really thoughtful. I love it" Dom said with a smile "We'd better start marking some more memories. Pity you couldn't get a piece of the hotel sheet"  
"We are not taking pieces from every hotel we visit" Lofty said with a laugh "Maybe we can work on it together or at least aquire the materials together" Lofty suggested  
"I think I'll leave the quilting to you..." Dom said tactfully "I doubt I'd be able to do something so intricate"  
"Dom, those fingers do complex surgery almost daily, have other personal talents and I'm sure you can manage some sewing" Lofty said  
"Mum tried when I was younger, I made such a mess of her sewing kit, she never let me near her sewing kit again...but we can definitely find materials together"  
"Some of it is just a transfere picture onto the material" Lofty said  
"Oh that we can do" Dom said enthusiastically "Open your last gift" Dom requested "It's a bit anti-climatic after your one"  
Lofty opened it to find a black, beautifully smooth leather wallet. As Lofty examined the material he found it very well made and opened to smell the fresh leather smell.  
"I've noticed you've been using your old one after you lost your last one in the stag night and it was falling apart" Dom said by way of explanation and Lofty saw a photo of himself and Dom in their improvised wedding outfits in the photo area slot.  
"I thought it needed something personal in it" Dom continues, making Lofty smile at the picture  
"This is perfect"  
Lofty said smiling and it really was. The wallet was much better than anything he would have chosen to buy, his husband had impeccably taste and Lofty forgot in a moment about the highly likely big price tag.  
"Thank you for the gifts" Lofty said "I love them"  
"You're very welcome. Thank you for my gifts. I love them all" Dom replied leaning towards Lofty to give him a long, slow kiss.  
"I can't wait to have dinner later" Lofty said with a smile  
"I managed to pull some strings, so we can have Mum bring in the Christmas Dinner, and trust me when I say, it's amazing no stodgy roast for us tonight"  
"Will they be joining us?" Asked Lofty "When I told Gran, she said she would like to meet them properly"  
"That's what Mum was hoping, If not we can go later"  
"I think it's a lovely idea" Lofty said with a smile  
"Great, I will just confirm with Mum" Dom said with a smile. 

Lofty smiled as his husband called his parents. Lofty loved the fact that Dom would put his Gran before his own needs and had done so twice, when Lofty hadn't wanted to go on a weekend away and their honeymoon. Sheilagh was the closet family he had left, and his heart had melted with her saying 'my boys'. Lofty had known his Gran was putting on a brave face after her surgery and her grimace when she woke up before seeing them, and the relief behind her voice when she woke up and found her boys had made him smile. That moment had cemented it for Lofty. Suddenly the word husband didn't feel so wierd. It felt just right.


End file.
